Got It Right
by MissMeha611
Summary: This is definitely not May's week. She can't get anything right. So what can she do to lift her spirits? Also, what does Drew do to help her? *Sequel/Companion piece to 'Sing'*


**A/N: PLEASE READ! If you haven't read 'Sing', I'd go and read that first. This is a somewhat sequel/companion piece to it.**

**Anyways, please enjoy! xD  
**

x.X.x

Today was just not her day. After causing a pretty aggravating accident and being ultimately defeated in a Contest by _Harley _of all people, May was feeling pretty bad.

Earlier today, May had decided to let out her Combusken in their room at the Pokemon Center to just feed it something really quick. Then, as May was going towards her pack, which was next to her bed, she accidentally stepped on Pikachu's tail. This had caused it to let out an electric shock that hadn't hit May, but Combusken instead. May had squeaked in surprise and watched as Combusken's eyes glowed at let out a short burst of flames that caused a huge fire to start in their room.

May's eyes went wide as she ran down the hall and into the lobby, looking for her friends. She spotted them on the couch, watching the T.V.

"Thank goodness! Guys! Something happened! A fire… In our room!" May watched as all of their eyes went wide like hers. Brock was the first to act.

"Okay, okay. Max, come with me and we'll alert Nurse Joy. Ash, you and May get out all your water Pokemon and start dousing that fire!"

They had run out and done their jobs. Well, May had tried to help Ash, but all he said was "You've already done enough!". The fire had been killed, but everything in their room was destroyed. Thank goodness they had all their Pokemon with them.

"May! You ruined everything! It's all your fault!" Max cried, huffing away from his older sister. She looked to Ash and Brock for help, but they looked a bit sour, too.

"Guys… come on… it's not that bad…." Ash leveled a glance at her.

"Well, it was kind of your fault. If you had taken your Combusken outside to feed it like your supposed to, then all of our stuff would still be here and we wouldn't have to pay for damages!"

May looked taken aback that Ash would talk like that. She sighed.

"It's okay… I'll pay for it myself…"

That is where it started. Then at the Contest the very next day, Harley had beaten her. Harley. Harley!

And it didn't help that Drew came up after words and smirked at her.

"Wow. Can't get anything right, huh, May?"

That hurt. A lot. Especially coming from her best rival/crush. May, much to his surprise, just nodded and walked away, tears ready to fall.

She passed her group of friends who did nothing to console her. They didn't even say anything to her. May sure knows how to pick 'em. No friends when she probably needs them the most. Isn't that life, though?

May had decided to try to do what almost always made her feel better. She just walked back to the Pokemon Center while her friends lagged behind, probably going to eat or something. Without a word to Nurse Joy, who knew what she was probably going to do, May passed her and continued towards the Center's auditorium. Yes, Nurse Joy probably was expecting May to go and practice for another Contest after her awful loss, but that's not what May was going to do.

She was going to sing. And no one would stop her from going and doing her secret passion. Drew had once said that she was quite good, even if she didn't think so. And after that he had kissed her, which made it even better.

May had heard the song on the radio only once, but that was all she needed. Immediately after she had bought the song with such a powerful message. And somehow, in these past few days, she felt almost exactly what the song said. Maybe not as deeply, though.

She continued to go backstage and plugged in her iPod and went to the karaoke version of one of her favorite songs. May grabbed a familiar looking remote and went out on stage. She pressed the 'play' button on the remote as she got up to the microphone stand. Taking a deep breath, she put one hand on the microphone and started to sing in her melodic voice.

"_What have I done? I wish I could run_

_Away from this ship goin' under_

_Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world is_

_On my shoulders,"_

The world was being annoying these past few days. She felt like she could scream. May _still _hadn't been able to win a Contest even after she had kissed Drew that one time! And it made her mad. She was trying so hard, but the universe wasn't letting her win.

"_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

'_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow,"_

May remembered how after the fire had gone from their room, she had gone back in and found something that was a little charred, but intact. It was a picture of their little gang that she would always take out and put in their room. Maybe it was for good luck. Maybe she just liked looking at it and it felt like home. It doesn't matter. But she had gone and picked it up. As soon as she touched it, though, it crumbled to ash. All she could think of was the bitter irony of it all.

As May continued to sing, in the very back of the auditorium where she could not see was Drew. He watched her as she sang the first few verses. She really is amazing.

Then he had an idea and left the auditorium before she could spot him.

"_But how many it times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight?"_

Drew had been right. She can't do anything right. Well, not this week anyways. All this sure had taken a toll on her confidence. May just wanted to start fresh.

"_Can I start again with my faith shaken?_

'_Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this."_

The words really helped to lift her spirits. _I'll do better next time, _She thought. _I'll make everything better. I'll win my next Contest and get into the Grand Festival! And I won't screw up like that with my friends again!_

"_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

'_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many it times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right?"_

Her eyes filled with tears as she put more emotion into the song. May had cried when she heard this on the radio. It was so beautiful and had such a great meaning. Maybe she was being a little dramatic, but she'd had a tough week.

Drew grinned as he quietly ushered May's awed friends into the auditorium. Her beautiful voice had clearly stunned her friends. They all sat in the middle of the auditorium.

May hadn't noticed them because she had closed her eyes, singing with all the emotion she had.

"_So I throw up my fist_

_I will punch in the air_

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_And finally, someone will see_

_How much I care!"_

Ash, Brock, and Max gaped at May's perfect long note. They had no idea she had such talent!

Drew on the other hand, just smirked. He already knew about May's special gift. But now he felt a tad guilty about teasing her earlier today. He had only been joking, but she had clearly taken it seriously. He hadn't known something else happened with May and her friends. When he was asking them to come see May do something special, they had originally declined. They were still a little sour towards her from the whole fire thing. But Drew had pestered them relentlessly until they finally agreed and rushed over here. They were sure glad they did.

Ash, Brock, and Max squirmed in their seats, feeling really guilty. They had been a little harsh….

"_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

_When all that you touch tumbles down?_

'_Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many it times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_To get it right_

_To get it ri-igh-ight…"_

May's voice faded as she looked down at her feet for affect. When the song ended, she brought herself to her full height, feeling much better.

She jumped in surprise when she heard four sets of hands clapping. May peered out into the audience and saw Max, Brock, Ash and Drew clapping for her! She jumped off the stage, running up to meet them.

"Hey guys…" May said wearily. She didn't know if they were still mad at her. "What's up?"

"You were amazing, that's what's up! How come you never told us before?" Brock exclaimed, throwing his arms around dramatically. May blushed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Uh, thanks. I don't know, you never asked."

Her three traveling partners looked down at their feet, looking ashamed.

"Oh. Well, I'm really sorry, May." Max apologized, looking up at his sister with a hopeful expression.

"We all are," Ash cut in, looking at May the same way. She giggled.

"You guys are forgiven. Though I'm not sure if all of you mean it," May looked pointedly at Drew. He smirked and shrugged.

"Well, we are going to go back to our room. You coming, May?" Three of the four boys were already halfway out the door. She sighed. So impatient.

"I'll be there in a sec." She told them. They all shrugged and walked out the door. May turned to look at Drew.

"So, what? You gonna tease me again?"

Drew sighed and shook his head. "Not today. I think you've already had a rough week, anyways,"

May looked indignant. "Hm. Doesn't mean I forgive you for last time, though," Drew grinned wickedly.

"I was hoping you would say that." May was scared now. Drew was stepping closer to her, causing her to blush and step back.

"What? Afraid of me?"

"No!" May's back finally hit the wall, knocking the breath out of her for a brief moment. Then she realized how lame that had sounded, even in her own ears.

Drew wasn't convinced either. He put his hands on either side of her head and leaned in close, their noses touching.

May was completely flustered and surprised. Though she would deny it if anyone asked, she liked the close contact with Drew. She really liked him a lot. Probably way more than she should like a rival.

"May?" He breathed. She could smell his breath; mint.

"Y-yes?" Drew smiled, bringing their faces a little bit closer.

"Will you please forgive me?" He said, his lips barely brushing against hers. She shivered involuntarily, but ready to bring the ball into her court.

"Maybe… If…" She trailed off, giving a smirk that rivaled Drew's. He was surprised that she hadn't melted into his grasp, but he wouldn't let that show on his face.

"If what…?" He whispered questioningly. May just grinned, gripped his shirt and pulled him to her. Their lips met, and it was bliss for both of them. When the two teens parted, Drew backed up and grinned. May pouted a little, but she was really ecstatic.

He proceeded to take out a red rose and he gave it to May. She blushed again.

"Thanks…" She twirled the gorgeous flower in her fingers.

"No problem. Well, I'll see you around, May." He flicked his hair and made his way towards the exit. Her heart thumped happily. They weren't officially together but… She hoped she could say that. What did he think about their relationship? If people asked, what would he say? May was a little confused, but happy that Drew liked her.

"Hey May?" She jumped. May had thought Drew had left already. Her cheeks flamed again, thinking of the thoughts that had run through her head moments ago.

"Yeah?" Drew was almost out the door, but he had stopped and leaned on the frame. He righted himself, and started to walk away, but not before telling May what was on his mind.

"It's okay. You got it right."

x.X.x

**I just can never get enough Contestshipping!  
**

**So the song was 'Get It Right', an original work from the show Glee. I cried when I watched that episode, it was so good, and I thought the song was so amazing!**

**Eh, anyone gettin' tired of songfics? (sweatdrop)... Sorry. Lol, but music is amazing at inspiring writing, and I just need to include it!**

**So please review! xD  
**


End file.
